


Reality

by imgroot_iamsteverogers



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, gamora imagine, gamora x fem reader, gamora x female reader, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgroot_iamsteverogers/pseuds/imgroot_iamsteverogers
Summary: Infinity War AU. You are one of the Guardians of the Galaxy. You are now heading to Knowhere, hopeful to get there before Thanos.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Was irritated by the lack of Gamora x reader imagines so I'm here to write some. Sorry if i make any mistakes and typos im too lazy to check xx

You were now heading to Knowhere, wanting to get there before Thanos. Try and protect the Reality stone somehow. Fight him before he gets any stronger. Try to prevent what will be about to happen when he gets all the stones.

You looked over Gamora, she appeared to be in deep thoughts. You know this wasn't easy for her. She hates Thanos and a part of her hates herself for being known as his daughter. She feels ashamed.

You sighed and walked up to her. You placed a hand on her shoulder. You know Gamora isn't one to like the whole touching thing, but she is never being cold around you. "Hey." you say softly bringing her out of her thoughts and she says a 'hey' back, barely audible. "You alright?"

She just sighed and titled her head so it'd be laying over your hand. "No."

You nodded understandingly, hating to see her like this. "It's gonna be okay."

"Do you promise?"

_"I promise."_

Gamora always brought out this soft side out of you, making you want to be better. She was probably the fiercest woman in the galaxy and yet yes she made you feel soft, vulnerable. You hated feeling vulnerable but your attraction towards her was so big you couldn't resist. You could tell her how you feel about her but the time was never right to. Something always occurred and you  took that as a sign that the universe just doesn't want you to. After all, she wouldn't even feel the same now, would she?

That's the one thing you didn't know. How she felt about you and what she thought about you. _She's probably into Quill anyway_ ,  you thought.

But your thoughts were wrong. Gamora did have feelings for you or an attraction. She just never knew how to express it. Feelings were never really her thing anyway. Plus, she just saw you as a nice social person. Caring for her and asking if she's okay is something you do to everyone so why and how could she be something more? Someone special? As mentioned before she was not a professional on expressing feelings but she is on hiding them. Making sure noone can see she has a weakness. Warriors don't have weaknesses, do they? If anyone knew they could use the way she feels about you against her. Hurt you to get to her and there is no way she'd ever want such thing. So, hiding her feelings seemed like the right thing to do, the right way to protect you. To keep you safe.

"Guys! We're almost there!" you both heard Rocket shouting.

 

 

 

Thanos had knocked you over and you were laying on the cold floor. Gamora ran over at him stabbing him on his neck and he started stepping backwards falling to the ground. She panted as she wiped away the tears that were coming out her eyes as she fell on her knees. Turning her head to look at you her heart started beating fast at the sight she witnessed.

Gamora ran over to you, being on top as she looked the blood on your face. She panicked as she shook you every now and then, in hopes that you will open you eyes and look at her. "Wake up, _please_." her hand on your cheek, her eyes still teary. She rested her head on her chest and then she heard it. Heartbeat. You were still alive.

Gamora sat up  and looked over at you, a small smile on her lips as you coughed and opened your eyes. You looked over at her. "Is it just me or was Gamora worried about me?"

She giggled, "I'll always be worried about you, silly." She said as she stopped her last tears from falling down her cheeks. You stared at her eyes and you swore you saw eternity in them. You were so busy staring you didn't even notice she was leaning down. Taking the clue you leaned forward, your lips almost collided.

_Almost._

_"Well, well, well. Reality is one tricky thing."_ Gamora raised her head as she saw you and Thanos's body disappear. Raised it a bit more only to see Thanos in front of her once again, his hand around your neck.

"Let her go." Gamora said warningly.

"Or what?" Thanos challenged.

He was right. Or what? She couldn't take him down.

"She has done nothing wrong to you." She was now standing, face to face with Thanos, looking brave. You couldn't help but notice the fury in her voice tone.

"Making you fall for her is something she's done and don't you think she needs to pay for it?"

Gamora felt almost embarrassed at how easily he exposed your feelings but decided to push that way. "You think love is a bad thing, huh? How could you even possibly know? You never loved anyone, you are not capable of doing so." She was now shouting at him.

His ego was now hurt. Yes of course he does not know a thing about love but being disrespected like this? Oh well. "Love is only a weakness. Warriors do not need to surrounded by such emotion. It's pointless, pathetic."

"The only one being pathetic is you." Gamora said bravely. "And it makes you incredibly dumb that you think that love isn't the greatest source of strength."

"So, if I kill her, what will your source be, daughter?"

"I am not your daughter." Gamora said through greeted teeth.

"And she is no other than a distraction to your purpose." Thanos replied and his grip on your neck tightened leaving no air to enter your lungs as your heart slowly gave up.

At that very moment, Gamora fell apart.

-

_"Gamora? GAMORA!"_ Your voice echoed in her ears as she opened her eyes and looked over at you seeing you were still there. "Hey are you okay? You were having a nightmare."

"Y-Yeah, like you said.  Just a nightmare. Nothing more than that."

"Whatever it was, it was not real."

"You're real." she stated.

You giggled, "Of course I'm real."

You were attacked by her arms wrapping around your  waist as she pulled you in for a hug. "I love you." she mumbled.

"I love you, too."  You said not understanding that she meant as in a 'more-than-friends' way.

"No, I mean I'm in lo-"

"Guys!We're almost there!" you both heard Rocket saying, interrupting Gamora.

They finally arrived in Knowhere and Gamora had nothing more than _one fear_.


End file.
